1. Technical Field
An embodiment described herein relates generally to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit requires a reference voltage for defining a reference for various operations. The reference voltage can be generated internally or provided externally.
Therefore, a semiconductor integrated circuit typically includes a circuit configuration for transmitting a reference voltage to circuit blocks that require the reference voltage.
The reference voltage is an analog signal and is transmitted to the circuit blocks through a transmission line.
It is highly likely that the level of the analog signal changes due to the influence of various noises occurring and caused during transmission of the analog signal through its transmission line. In other words, the level of the analog signal at the transmission side may differ from the level of the analog signal at the receiving side.
The reference voltage defines an operation reference of the circuit block to which it is input; and therefore, when the level of the reference voltage differs from the target level, the corresponding circuit block may malfunction thereby degrading the performance of operations carried out by the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Accurate transmission of a reference voltage in an analog signal type to the circuit blocks at the target level is necessary.